Avalanche
by Fang Scythe
Summary: This is a story. Do you need further explanation? Okay, this is a story that I came up with that follows five original characters on their adventures through a made-up region that I haven't named yet. If I do name it, it will probably be in a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Death is the inevitable end to life. But in this case, death is just the beginning of the story.

Professor Maple was the teacher to five 13-year-old students.

His first was John. A methodical youth, his by-the-book take on everything was how he went through most of his life. A lover of the straightforward Fighting type, he always tried to end Pokemon battles as quickly as possible.

His second student was Justine. Attractive and coy, she was talented at bending others to her will without them realzing. This was reflected in her battle style; she used her Psychic-types to toy with the opponent before ending.

Chase was his third. Hyper, energetic, and easily distracted, this Electric-type trainer focused on speed and agility rather than sheer force.

Fourth was Maya. Never one to be outdone, her Dragon-type Pokemon were always a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, his fifth and most promising student was Dean. Mysterious, talented, and a bit of a loner, Dean never focused on one type in particular, and instead kept his team diverse and adaptable for any situation.

Now, as you may recall, I said this story began with death. It does so with the death of Professor Maple. More accurately, his will. It read this:

..._to my students, I leave you each a ticket for a plane. If you wish, you can travel the world and experience what I could never offer you in any lesson or story.._

True to his word, there were five tickets found in his office later that day, all for a private flight .

That night, all five of Maple's pupils gathered outside his office, trying to decide what they would do now.

Chase was the first to speak up.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We go on a world tour."

"Huh?" was all that Maya said.

"We take our Pokemon and go see the world. Go to all of the different regions."

"Sounds like an idea," John replied.

"I'm in," agreed Maya after giving it some thought.

"Why not?" Justine chimed in.

"How could I refuse?" Dean shrugged before walking back home.

**Author's note: I have a good feeling about this story. If you guys have suggestions as to how the plot could develop, by all means, tell me. Rate and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This story has several characters, and will rotate between them on a fairly regular basis. Also, You won't see Dean's viewpoint because I want to tease y'all (yes, I said y'all without being Southern or a rapper. Deal with it!).**

John had no idea what was next. After convincing his mother to let him go on Chase's "world tour", he decided the first thing to do was to get a travel backpack put together. Getting out a bag, he sorted items based on priority. First thing to go in the bag was his guide to the Kriona region. Getting a modest load of clothing, he managed to fit all of that down next. He then put his cell phone in one of the smaller pockets and put other necessities in wherever there was room. He then climbed into bed for some sleep.

Chase was having no luck whatsoever with his bag. Like John, he had convinced his parents that this adventure would be good for his future. "Let's start from basics," he muttered to himself, opening his closet. He took out two spare pairs of jeans, three polo shirts, two button-down shirts, six tees, and unceremoniously stuffed them in his black messenger bag. He collapsed onto his bed fully clothed and attempted to get some shut-eye.

Maya's father was slightly less agreeable than the other parents. While putting up an impressive fight, he gave in after ten minutes of debating. That left Maya to get herself packed. She "borrowed" a pocket knife from the top of her father's dresser, "Just for emergencies," she told herself. Afterwards she packed some clothes, a box of matches (again "Just for emergencies"),and a necklace she had gotten from her aunt. Preparing herself for bed and what would follow, she hoped that sleep would stop evading her for just one night.

Justine's packing was a field day for her. She did her best to get clothing for every possible occasion that might come up, which was fairly easy. The challenge was getting all of it into a bag. After finally giving up on over half of what she was originally going to pack, she eventually managed to zip up her backpack. Rather than going to sleep, however, she snuck out for a midnight run.

**Author's note: Hey guys! I know this chapter was rather uneventful, but I promise the action will pick up sooner or later. Also, I tried to give you some more insight on the characters. Look closely and you might find it. Also, If I have any female readers out there, (yeah right, as if) I didn't mean to over-streotype Justine, she just isn't used to "roughing it". She'll be important. Trust me. Also, quick shoot-out to Farla. Thanks for the advice bro! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This story will, like most stories and games, have a crime syndicate. The one in my story will be named Avalanche (someone reading this is going "Ohhh..."). Oh, and also, pokemon can talk in this story. All of them. Just warning you. And all five trainers are going to start with three pokemon, all either un-evolved or, if it has two stages, the middle stage.**

Anyone looking out of their window at nine o'clock on the morning would see the five students of the late professor standing at the beginning of the road that led out of Casset Town.

Well, make that four.

The only one not there at the moment was the uncharacteristically late Chase.

"Where is he?" Maya asked for the third time.

"That's it, I'm going now," Dean announced. "I'll wait for you in Reggaena City."

With that, he was off.

A good ten minutes after Dean's departure, Chase finally arrived.

Maya's "Where the hell have you been?" was the first thing he was greeted with.

"I got up late. Sorry," he said with an innocent smile, "The real question is, where's that slacker Dean?"

"Dean was the first one to get here. He got so sick of waiting for you he left early," John said with a scowl.

"Oh..." Chase trailed off, "Well, in that case, let's catch up, shall we?"

With that, they set off.

After traveling on Route 1 for a little while, the group found themselves at the mouth of a tunnel.

"Do we have any light?" Justine asked.

"I got a flashli-" John started before being cut off by Chase.

"Yeah. Here, let me make up for being late," he said while pulling out two of the three PokeBalls at his belt. "Come on out, guys." The pokemon he released, a luxio and a chinchou, began leading the way down the tunnel, each using a move to make some light.

"Uh, boss," Chase's luxio began after a decent amount of walking,, "are you sure this is a good idea? I got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," his chinchou agreed, "I think we might be intruding."

"It's cool, guys," Chase reassured them, "Unless you want me to ask Maya to bring out Jet to be a bodyguard." Chase knew that Jet, Maya's gabite, made his chinchou, Angler and X-Ray, his luxio,nervous.

"Never mind, we're good," Angler hastily said, X-Ray nodding furiously in agreement.

"Not for long."

Chase felt a sudden flash of pain before everything went dark.

Chase awoke to find himself tied to a large stalagmite in a small, well-lit cave that must have led off the main tunnel.

Over to his right was a pile of PokeBalls that he assumed came from him and his traveling partners. Speaking of which, he saw them similarly tied to stalagmites over to his right.

"Well, well, well," came the voice that had spoken just before he was knocked out.

Looking for the speaker, Chase found his gaze resting upon a man in a gray coat with his hood up sitting at a table with a deck of cards in front of him.

"It's about time you woke up. I lost count of how many rounds of solitaire I've gotten through while I was waiting, I think I dropped off at around fifty. Of course, I don't know how to play, so that might complicate things."

"Who the hell are you?" Chase demanded.

"Nobody important. What's important is what you were doing here."

Chase souldn't help the sarcastic tone from crawling into his voice. "Just passing through."

"I doubt that. You each had three pokemon with you, so I can assume you're all at least half-decent trainers. And Scream said that anyone who tried to pass through here couldn't get to the other end. When all's said and done, I'm just doing what I was told to."

An endless stream of questions began flooding Chase's mind. Who was this guy? And why couldn't anyone come through here? And who was that Scream dude that he mentioned?

It was at this point that a new voice was heard.

"Why are you here?"

Standing at the mouth of the cave was a figure at the mouth of the small cave. He was wearing the same get-up as the man with the cards complete with hood, except for some dog tags at his neck with only a large letter_ P _on them.

"PURGE!" The man exclaimed.

"I know who I am."

"Well, sir, I found these intruders that you see here," at this the man gestured to Chase and his friends, the rest of which were beginning to stir. "So I figured I would stay here and make sure they didn't get any stupid ideas."

"You're one to talk about stupid ideas," Purge spat, "We're shorthanded enough as it is, then we have morons like you slacking off. Go work on the Gadget. NOW."

"But sir, the intruders -"

"Aren't important. They don't know enough for them telling anyone to be a threat, and even if they did, nobody is going to believe the word of four kids. All they're doing is taking up space. Let them go," with that, he walked back through the tunnel.

The man remained frozen for a moment before proceeding to untie them, saying, "You lucked out, what with Purge putting you as a low priority and all that."

The group recovered their pokeballs and other gear before being led out of the tunnel; being heavily guarded by Card Dude's pokemon. At one point they heard the hum of large machinery, though they didn't see any.

Eventually finding the exit, they left and began making their way to Reggaena City. It was then that something occurred to Chase.

"I didn't see Dean in there anywhere." Chase was worried by this, for that either meant that Dean hadn't encountered any trouble, or had been captured and possibly... done away with.

"Maybe he went a different way. We did come to a fork in the road. Maybe he took the other path," John reasoned.

Chase mulled this over for the next three minutes it took them to reach Reggaena. Their first stop was at the Pokémon Center, where they found a bored-looking Dean at a table in the café.

"Hey," he greeted them.

The rest of the group all pulled up chairs and joined him at the table.

"Now then," Dean stated as he leaned on the chair's back two legs, "our next objective should be what?"

"Take on the gym maybe?" Chase suggested.

"Sure. Although maybe we should toughen up our pokemon before we do."

John raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting the usual?"

Dean smiled. "That is exactly what I'm suggesting."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had other things that took priority. So now we've been introduced to the main antagonist group, as well as Purge and Scream. Those guys are going to have some huge importance later, one more than the other. The "usual" will be in the next chapter, I think it's about time we had some pokemon battles. I'm out, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood Fang Scythe here with chapter four of Avalanche! In the previous chapter, some stuff happened that you can check out yourself. On with the story!**

The group gathered in the town square. Dean held out a fist with five straws poking out.

"Alright, we all know how this works," Dean began as a small crowd gathered around them. "This time, shortest straw is It. Alright?"

"Let's go," John said, picking a straw and pulling on it. The other three followed suit, until only one straw was left in Dean's hand - the shortest one. Dean smiled and said, "I _love _being It."

The other four backed off and each picked out a Pokeball.

Seconds later, Dean stood facing John's monferno, Justine's kadabra, Maya's vibrava, and Chase's luxio.

Dean smiled as he drew three pokeballs of his own and tossed them out. His ferroseed, piloswine, and porygon2 all came out.

Chase was the first to move. "X-ray, use Fire Fang on Ferroseed!"

"App, Ice Beam!" Dean retaliated. The cold laser fired by his porygon2 caught X-ray in his tracks and would have frozen him solid if not for the heat of his teeth.

"Aviator, use Dragonbreath on Piloswine!" Maya shouted.

"Wooly, Blizzard!" Dean exclaimed. While Aviator dodged the assault, it interrupted the attack long enough for Dean to get an edge.

"App, Ice Beam!" Dean yelled for the second time , pointing at Maya's vibrava. Aviator wasn't quick enough to dodge this time, and dropped straight down from the direct hit.

Maya scowled as she brought her pokémon into its ball.

John and Justine hollered their orders at the same time.

"Houdini, Psycho Cut!"

"Tarzan, Feint!"

Kadabra's attack hit squarely on Ferroseed while Monferno's punch barely missed App.

"Thorn, Pin Missile! App, Signal Beam!" Dean yelled, pointing directly at kadabra.

"Houdini, Teleport!" Justine called out. Unfortunately for her, it didn't come quickly enough, and Kadabra was hit by both attacks. Unable to stand the force of two direct attacks, Houdini went down almost instantly.

The remaining pokémon all came to a standoff as they waited for another to make a move.

The move was John's. "Fire Punch!"

Tarzan the monferno rushed straight for Dean's Ferroseed, almost knocking it out instantly.

Almost.

Thorn barely hung on after such a devastating blow, but it hung on nonetheless. "Payback!" Dean said.

John gave a chuckle. "That's a bad move choice. It's not the greatest type matchup," he said, shaking his head a little as he did so.

It was Dean's turn to smile. "On you, maybe."

John looked to see what he meant. What he saw surprised him. Instead of targeting his monferno, Thorn had aimed his attack at Chase's luxio.

Dean quickly followed up this attack with a Mud Bomb from Wooly, and X-ray fell to the ground.

"App," he said, "finish it with Zap Cannon."

"Mach Punch!" John yelled.

"Scratch that, App," Dean spoke with his hands in his pockets, "use Lock On first, _then _use Zap

Cannon."

All of Dean's pokémon expertly dodged Tarzan's assaults long enough for App to lock on to him and fire the attack.

John sighed in defeat as he withdrew Tarzan.

Then came an uproar of applause; the small crowd had grown to an immense size. There was clapping, a few whistles, and a decent amount of chanting, it seemed as if every pokémon that had been in the battle had fans.

Dean grinned and said "I think they want round two."

Dean's pokémon prepared to face down a machoke, a seadra, a spoink, and a joltik.

**A/N: Remember when I said Dean was the most promising student at the beginning? I wasn't kidding. The dude won a 3v4 (League of Legends reference) against several super-effective types. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: all towns and cities follow the same running theme for their name. If anyone wants to take a guess at that, or has any ideas for story progressions (like what type the gym should be), feel free to PM me.**

**I'm out.**


End file.
